Left For Us
by CayshaGriffin
Summary: TV Verse. Tension has been building since 'What About Bob' between Harry and Bob. How will that bring them closer? And what darkness is brewing in Chicago that could destroy it? BobHarry slash, you have been warned. M rating for chapters 3,4 and 5
1. Hackles Raised

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Blackstone Copperfeild Dresden or Hrothbert of Bainbridge a.k.a. Bob. They are the property of Jim Butcher, the tv versions I'm using are also property of the Scifi channel. These facts make me want to cry everyday.

Author's Note: These are the tv verse versions of Bob and Harry. This is also Bob/Harry slashyness. So if you don't approve I suggest you leave now, though this chapter is perfectly harmless. The next one...not so much. Enjoy. Reviews make me giddy and write faster.

* * *

Left For Us 

I was only paying half of my patient attention on Harry who was moving around the lab like a neurotic squirrel. Apparently the potion we were creating was crucial to the current case Harry was working on with the female Lt. , which meant it had to be done right now. I wasn't exactly happy with the choice of time.

It was two a.m. for Merlin's sake, couldn't the woman understand that even well meaning wizards like Harry still needed some sleep?

I didn't have a right to complain since sleep wasn't necessary to a ghost but Harry's well being was still my concern. And with Harry's sudden mood swings this last week , sleep was extremely vital if the man was hoping to make it down the stairs from the loft every morning.

Yet, here I was . Having Harry dart around from shelf to shelf for each ingredient I drawled out from memory for the cloaking potion we were making.

" Bob, where's the whiskey?"

" Right hand cabinet, top shelf, behind the belladonna." I called over my shoulder without turning. In all these years I still knew the labs contents better then Harry did.

I heard the jars clinking from the cabinet on my left and sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose and praying for patience.

" You're other right Harry."

" Right!"

While Harry brewed away without the need of further assistance, I let myself brood over my own thoughts. There was an obvious strain in all of Harry's actions of late and a weariness that had more to it then the lateness of the hour. It bothered me that it all obviously boiled down to the last few weeks events. Justin's short return from the grave, being trapped in the otherworld with Ancient Mai and a Drake disguised as Murphy. The poor man hadn't been given a relief yet, even this new case was wearing on Harry's frazzled nerves.

It was times like these that I craved to be whole and corporeal the most. I'd give anything to be able to finish this potion for Harry and let him sleep, to do something that would take some of the weight off his shoulders. Instead of just being the walking, talking magic encyclopedia. But Justin had stolen that from me with his death, leaving me unable to do many things I'd only begun to dream about. Many of them including Harry my fleetingly restored ability to touch.

There was also the secret that was worrying me. Harry was keeping something hidden, something that clouded his brown eyes every time our gazes met. It was unnerving how quickly he'd look away. I just wanted to grab Harry's jaw and force him to meet my eyes, to press my lips...

" Bob?"

Harry's voice pulled me from that dangerous spiral of thoughts.

" What is it now Harry?" I asked irritably, suddenly annoyed that I couldn't just grab Harry and do something that would make the poor wizard blush and both of us very happy in the long run.

Harry looked at me with a mix of suprise and concern. But I had no doubt that he'd chalk up the snappy response as part of my normal, 'cranky' behavior.

" Bob, you okay? You kind of spaced out on me for a second there."

Or perhaps not.

" As fine as can be expected. Is the potion done yet or do I have to stand here all night to monitor the process so you don't pass out face first into it?" It was thinly veiled concern, I know. But Harry winced at the small barb that was attached to it and I immediately regretted the wording.

" It's simmering right now. But I called you a couple of times, you sure every things okay?" I always had to give Harry points at how quickly he recovered from my snide remarks. " You've been acting like this ever since, well you know."

" Ever since what Harry?" I snapped, my mouth suddenly letting out all my own frustrations on the nearest living thing before I could stop. "Since I supposedly betrayed you for my own mortality or when you sent me into the abyss of the otherworld to save your own hide? It's not as if you're one to speak Harry. Walking around like some animated corpse without realizing what kind of toll it's taking on your magic. Heaven forbid, a two bit amateur wizard could walk in this very moment and eviscerate you without much trouble."

I saw the pain in Harry's eyes quickly shrouded with anger by my bitter words, ones I would of taken back were it possible. We stared each other down for a few moments, the only sound in the lab Harry's breathing and the simmering potion.

to be continued...


	2. We'll Survive This

Author's Note: Next chapter up. This one has a lot going on in it, so if there are any bumps in the narrative I apologize. Hope you guys enjoy. And thanks for the wonderful comments on the story.

* * *

The silence was deafening and I couldn't leave it be for very much longer.

" I have been on the receiving end of that none too kind glare since you were a child Harry, it's lost whatever power it had ten years ago. Now tell me, what is weighing down that sleep depraved mind of yours."

Harry seem to fight with himself for a moment and I fought the urge to reach out to him. But he saw my hesitation and his hands curled into fists.

" You." Harry practically spat the word out.

Words were easily misinterpreted, I would not be a victim of hoping that Harry meant anymore then that I had become another burden. Quickly putting my poker face back in place, my arms folded across my chest like a shield.

" And pray tell, what have I done now to make your life anymore miserable?" I asked, sounding as frustrated as I felt over this venomous conversation. I turned my back on Harry, pretending to inspect one shelf of liquids so I wouldn't have to face him during the list of troubles I had added.

There was a barely audible mumble from Harry's part of the lab in response and I was forced to turn and look at him questionably. "Pardon?"

Harry glared. " I can't fucking touch you Bob!"

" Well...that's nothing new if I remember correctly. It's been true for some time now." I stumbled terribly over my words, that wasn't what I'd expected.

" No, not a week ago it wasn't. I held you in my arms while you 'died' Bob, not how I planned on using the time I was given."

Harry wanted to touch me, or have ability to at least? That was a new revelation that sent a sudden warmth through me.

Was I supposed to affirm now that I wanted the same thing? How I wanted to hold him during those fitful nights he had almost every night, smell his skin that I new smelled like an apothecary worth of herbs and the flavors of the city he spent so much time in. Or when I wondered how his many scars would feel under my fingertips.

The revelation also brought pain. I was going to curse Morningway's name till the end of my existence for what he did. For what I was about to say.

" We have to move on Harry, both of us." I was practically chocking on those words, for I had to come terms with it myself. " There is no way to bring me back. And even if there was, it would be no good. Not for either of us."

" You're wrong."

I was startled enough by his firm negation that I caught his gaze. That's when I saw it again, that shadow cast over Harry's eyes. The secret. And I was suddenly very frightened of what it meant. What had he done?

"Harry?"

But he was already on the other side of the lab, digging behind one of the random piles of magic apparatus, artifacts and nick knacks that he insisted on not categorizing properly. When Harry came back he was carrying a well wrapped object that I had never seen before. No doubt Harry had meant for that.

He let me see the package before he started to peel away the cloth keeping it hidden. And when the item in question was revealed I felt like someone had punched me in the gut.

" How did you...I thought the spell had destroyed it." It took more effort then I guessed to pull my eyes from the arrow he was holding, the one that had killed my poor Winnifred

" Where did you find it?"

" The mansion. I went back to look for it after you told me what happened." He laughed, an ironic laugh. " Imagine my surpise when I found it under a table, still in one piece."

I took a step towards Harry and reached out for the arrow that he was cradling like a fragile glass doll. Reason fortunately returned and I pulled away at the last second to Harry's bewildered expression.

" You can't you use it Harry."

"What?! Why?"

" The High Council. If I'm released they'll know, it's designed that way for a reason."

Harry shook his head and pulled something from his pocket to wave in my face smugly. It was a small glass replica of my skull.

" Not without this they won't."

" And who gave you that?"

" Morgan."

" Oh well, then that wasn't planned at all. I've made a decision and I'm going to stand by it. We are not using the arrow. I refuse to trade places with you Harry, because into your own skull is exactly where the council will place you if you release me from mine."

" I don't care about the council Bob. Can't you just trust me on this? I care about you, I want to make you corporeal again. You deserve it."

" The council had a very good reason..."

" And you've more then made up for it. So stop your stalling and stand still, I'm not that great a shot." He finished with a light chuckle that was obviously meant to calm me somehow.

I felt more like a cornered cat...all right, more like a de-clawed kitten. I could evaporate, but if Harry was this determined he could just order me to stay visible. At this point I wanted to be mortal again just so I could slap the lunatic. I only had one trick left up my sleeve and it wasn't even guaranteed to work. But I was willing to do anything to protect Harry from his own stupidity.

" Harry Blackstone Copperfeild Dresden," I said with all the authority conjuring demanded. " I demand that you stop now."

But nothing remarkable happened and Harry just grinned. Well, it was worth the try.

" Conjure all you want Bob, you can't effect the living world. Not like that at least."

I glared at him down the end of my nose, my shoulders straightening in what I had always thought a threatening way.

" And you'd give me back that ability? A wizard convicted of black magic crimes, repeated crimes?"

"I trust you." There was a pleading in his voice now and I stopped. I knew firsthand, Harry Dresden trusted very few people and that list had dwindled over the years. " Just trust me, just this once."

I slowly came to stand in front of the only man I did trust, the man I loved for the determination he was showing me now. Very carefully I brought my hand up to his face, hovering just barely against his cheek in the only caress I could offer him like this. From here I could easily hear the way his breathe hitched. On that alone, I gave in.

" All right Harry." I whispered.

Harry nodded, pulling away hesitantly from my touch so he had room to throw. Memories of the last time this spell was performed flashed through my mind, the mechanics were nagging at me and it wasn't until Harry pulled his arm back did it hit me.

" Harry wait!"

Harry faltered and nearly fell backwards at my shout, his eyes wide.

" Jesus Bob, don't do that!"

" I'm sorry Harry, but there's a missing component we need before the spell will work...Your blood."

Harry's brow furrowed at that. " Did the double use blood?"

" No, but believe me. It won't work properly without it. Just a drop, that's all it should take."

Harry nodded, picking up a clean knife from the work bench and making a small pinprick of blood blossom on his thumb without even flinching. He trusted me enough not to ask why it was necessary and I was too frightened that it wouldn't work to say anything. Harry smeared a little blood on the arrows point and readied it to throw again.

" Ready this time?"

I scoffed. " Never."

Harry smirked. "Good as it's gonna get."

Then he hurled the arrow at me. I wasn't even allowed time to fear the pain as it suddenly engulfed me, nearly blinding Harry who had thrown his arm up to shield his eyes from the green light that surrounded my body.

Not even able to cry out, I bore the pain. Like being born all over again. And then I was falling.

I felt the cold floor of the lab beneath my crumpled legs and the warm strength of Harry's arms holding my shoulders. It was a frightening type of deja vu, especially when Harry's fingers began to gingerly comb through my hair. For god's sake, the man was practically petting me and it was absolutely delicious because I could feel it.

" Bob, say something." There was an urgency to Harry's voice, his grip around me tightened as if he could fight death for me if history decided to repeat itself.

And all I could do was laugh in answer, a laugh long and hard that Harry soon joined me in despite his fears. It took me a few moments to drag air into my lungs to say anything. Millions of endearments and love flowed through my mind, all failing in the light of my usual sarcasm.

"Abracadabra."

* * *

To be continued... 


	3. Experiments

Author's Note: Warning, this is an M rating chapter. There is smut here ladies and gents, be warned and continue on. Thanks.

* * *

Harry laughed and hugged me tighter to his chest so my face was pressed between the alcove of his neck and shoulder; the scruff on his jaw brushing ruffly against my face and making me shiver at the new sensation. I could easily get used to that.

" Smart ass." I heard Harry mumble against my shoulder.

" Always and forever." I promised.

If it were even possible Harry's grip tightened and I distinctly felt some bones in my chest jarring.

" Harry. Ribs." I managed to yelp.

Harry quickly released me, holding onto my shoulders so I wouldn't fall. " Oh shit, sorry Bob . Got a little carried away there."

" Understandably so." I winced, feeling around my chest to find nothing damaged. Yet the fabric of my own clothing was suddenly fascinating.

Harry watched me with an accomplished smirk and I glowered at him. " Pleased with yourself?"

Harry chuckled. " Yeah."

"Good."

I sat there, smiling up at this bewilderment of a man and shook my head.

" Barely a minute as a mortal and I haven't the foggiest as to what to do with myself."

" Well sleep's probably a good idea." Harry suggested.

" Sleep?" I blinked owlishly at him, that was not the first activity that popped into my mind. " I haven't slept in centuries. My body will most definitely play hell with that little fact."

Harry chuckled and offered me a hand up. " Come on."

I took his hand, the shocking difference between the whiteness of my own skin against his sun burnt color was almost unnatural. Getting to my feet was a new dizzying experience and Harry was quick to wrap an arm around my waist before I fell. That did little good to my libido. Wrapping an arm around his shoulder we made it to the loft, halfway there I had recovered the ability to walk on my own but I wasn't about to let Harry know that.

" Here we go."

I was amazed that we landed on the bed so gracefully, Harry quickly rebounded back to his feet and I gave him a puzzled look.

" Right, I'm gonna go finish the potion for Murphy and you should get used to the whole sleeping thing. Kay?"

I nodded.

" I'll be back up to check on you when I'm finished." He said quickly before disappearing down the stairs and I tried not to laugh at his childish getaway. It seemed that Harry didn't quite know what to do with me either.

I laid down on the bed, hands placed stiffly on either side of my body. I was still half expecting to fall through the loft any moment. After a while I understood why Harry had always said my attire was stuffy, the multiple layers to my outfit stiffling in the heat of the apartment. I got up to shed my coat and vest, toeing off my shoes and placing the clothing on the chair nearby. It made a great difference and I sighed my way back onto the bed contently.

It was never truly dark in the apartment, Harry kept candles lit in most of the hallways and rooms at all hours in case something ever did happen in the middle of the night. One fall down the loft stairs and a concussion later had made Harry sure he'd never have to endure the EMT's at the apartment again. So I spent the time I promised Harry that I'd sleep to reacquaint myself with my six senses. Yes, I had six. Magic had been as essential to my everyday life as breathing. But to save from any complications I decided to only exercise the other five for now.

I closed my eyes, letting my other senses take over without the familiarity of sight hindering them. Fingers uncurling, I let them travel down to the sheets underneath me and bunch the material in my hands. I drug them up and over my body, the fabric wasn't the softest but not as rough as Harry's stubble, a fact that disappointed me. They smelled of him though. I would of recognized the smell of sex but there wasn't any, not since the last woman in Harry's bed had been Terra. In fact Harry's smell surrounded me in the bed and I felt marked by it.

I heard the lab door shut, cutting my experiment short as Harry made his way back to the loft. Well, no one had to say it technically had to stop. I could simply switch what I experimented on. I quickly laid on my side, back facing the stairs so it gave me the impression I was asleep.

His footsteps stopped at the edge of the bed and stayed there for a few minutes. I felt myself smile when I realized he was watching me sleep. Then the pillow beside mine was pulled away and hit the floor. Oh, the man had to be joking.

" You are not sleeping on that floor." I suddenly snapped, sitting up on the bed to look at him.

Harry paused with his t-shirt halfway off, looking like he'd been caught in the act of treason. My eyes fought very hard not to stare at the exposed flesh of his stomach.

" It's just for tonight, we can work out sleeping arrangements tomorrow." Harry mumbled into his shirt collar that was still up around his head.

" I admire your chivalry. But if memory serves, this bed is big enough for two people." I pointed out.

Even in the dark I could see Harry blush when he understood what I was referring to.

" Yeah, guess your right."

He finished pulling off the shirt and this time I didn't avert my eyes, I watched as every inch was revealed. Harry's eyes were on me as well, I could feel them boring past the clothes I still wore.

The bed shifted as he sat down and my blue met his brown. His eyes were darker then anything I'd ever seen before, the passion in them was breathtaking.

His gaze dropped down to my throat and he chuckled. " Generally people don't sleep in ascots Bob." He said. I started despite myself when I felt his fingers playing with the silk just beneath my collar.

" How much do you 'generally' wear then?" I asked curiously, moving just a little so his knuckles brushed across my skin.

I saw his adam's apple bob as he swallowed.

" As little as possible."

My hand came to rest on his cheek, where I had placed it's ghostly twin not long ago. Harry captured and held it there, and the sound of his unsteady breathing went straight to my groin.

We both reached for each other at the same time and we came together hard. The kiss was fumbling, demanding. But oh was it bliss. I heard a rip as Harry's fingers pulled the fabric from my throat and I could care less, my hands were too busy in their exploration of his chest, his fingers working at my shirt buttons.

" Too many clothes Bob." Harry growled against my mouth and his teeth caught my bottom lip. My eyes fluttered shut and a groan escaped my lips, needing a few moments to center myself again.

" We should see to that."I mumbled back but I obviously wasn't fast enough for Harry as the buttons were suddenly flung in all directions in his hurry. The best death a shirt could have.

" Less talking, more undressing."

I wasn't about to argue.

I helped to pull the shirt off my shoulders and it was tossed somewhere in our hurry. I reclaimed his mouth then, my fingers brushing down the line of hair that led to the waist of his jeans. Grabbing him through the fabric, my thumb stroked his growing erection roughly.

Harry gasped and I took advantage of it to plunder his mouth with my tongue, tasting what he willingly offered me when he had the wits to return the kiss.

His warm hands gripped at my lower back, pulling me to him so our bare chests pressed against each other. My ministrations intensified and the kiss broke as Harry's head lolled back, a long moan building up in his throat. I relished the power I had as my free hand when to undo the fly of his jeans.

I felt Harry's weight shift and wasn't too suprised to find myself pinned to the bed by his body, but I'd adjusted accordingly and quickly flipped the positions so I looked down on the stunned wizard.

" Nice trick." He quipped with a crooked smile.

" I have a few." I said as my hand managed to make short work of Harry's jeans and delve inside to take hold of him.

Harry hissed and his hips bucked off the bed. A string of colorful curse words a jumbled mumble from his lips as I leaned down to place a kiss on his shoulder.

" Shhhh, shhhh." I whispered soothingly and placed another kiss on his throat as my hand built up an even rhythm that only furthered Harry's wordless babbling. " Let me show you a few more, my dear boy."

" Ahh, your gonna kill me Bob." Harry ground out between clenched teeth before grabbing the back of my neck and pulling me into a bruising kiss that stole the breathe from me.

His hips bucked up again and caused friction against my own erection, making me moan in turn. But I forced myself to focus on Harry.

" Le petite mort." I whispered between our lips. " The little death. So yes Harry, I do intend to kill you. But only a little." I promised, trailing a line of kisses along his jaw.

"Only a little.."

To be continued...


	4. Morning After

Author's Note: Again, more smut for all the ones who suddenly love this story for that reason. This is a change of POV chappy too. Your gonna be in Harry's mind for this one, so beware. Hope you guys like this and yes, the plot will commence after this chapter. I kind of lost it somewhere after they started kissing and my mind went in the gutter. Enjoy.

* * *

Sunlight isn't always the best wake up call. In fact, I preferred an alarm clock or the coming apocalypse to wake me rather then being blinded into consciousness. I must of forgotten to close the store blinds for the sun to reach as far as the bedroom.

Grabbing for the nearest pillow, I intended to block out the sun and catch a few more precious hours of sleep before Murphy called me. At least that was the plan until my pillow in question mumbled something unintelligent and shifted closer.

Last night flooded back into my well rested mind and my eyes snapped open too quickly for them to adjust. I hissed like any hollywood worthy vampire and neatly fell off the bed with a loud thunk.

" Wha? Harry the wards..." Bob shot up in bed mumbling.

" No Bob, it's okay. It's just me." I reassured him, standing without realizing my fly was still open. I was too busy taking in how Bob's skin looked like white chocolate in the morning and how starved I was.

A polite cough, which evolved into a rather loud stage cough caught my attention.

" What?" I asked stupidly, I'm usually not all there when I wake up.

Bob rolled his eyes and gave my crotch a pointed look. I followed his gaze and saw that not only were my jeans riding pretty low on my hips but that I also had some morning wood going on.

I zipped up even though it hurt like hell, never say that I don't have manners.

" You're not exactly decent yourself there Bob." I said with a chuckle.

Because where I had been able to somehow keep my pants on all night, Bob had not been so lucky and was only barely covered by the sheets. His white blonde hair was a bunch of tight curls, probably resulting in how many times I'd run my fingers through it last night.

He tilted his head up, letting me know that he wasn't in fact ashamed of his own nudity. Hell, I wasn't complaining. I was enjoying the view and thought a close up look was in order. Candlelight hadn't really done him justice last night. Also the sunlight helped to remind me that he was real, not a figment of my weary imagination or a fading dream. Before Bob could stop me, the bed had shifted at my near leap to his side. I wasn't about to waste a moment of the time we'd stolen.

I pushed him back roughly and attacked his lips, feeling his grip on my hips like an iron hold. Damn I could still feel those fingers choking the life out of me last night. The memory made an already hard extension of my body twinge painfully. The bastard grinned like a cheshire cat against my lips, knowing full well he was to blame. I bit his lower lip and Bob hissed, his own body rousing beneath mine. I'd found that little weak spot last night and I planned to abuse it every chance I got. There was still the little matter of payback.

Last night Bob had taken me over the edge and I fucking cried at how intense the orgasm was. I'd slept with a lot of women, been at the mercy of a lot of them too. But I'd never really trusted them enough to give in like I had last night.

The sounds filling my bedroom now were an erotic mix of contented moans and the slight shifts of our bodies across the sheets as we fell even with each other. Bob's hand raked up one of my legs and applied pressure to my inner thigh, sending me into a little series of delicious spasms.

" For someone who's been stuck in his own skull for..."

" There are some things you don't forget Harry." Bob cut me off, swirling little circles with his thumb between my hip and pelvis. It was enough to start me panting.

I got a hold on my senses enough to let my hand creep under the sheets, seeking to give my newly corporeal lover a very good morning. He groaned, hips raising to meet my seeking hand eagerly and I enjoyed how quickly the tables had just turned.

Naturally that's when the phone started to ring.

" Harry...the phone." I could hear the vibrations of Bob's words through my mouth which was busy leaving a livid mark on his throat. He sounded pretty frustrated about the interruption too.

" Leave it Bob, I have a machine for that." I mumbled against his skin.

" It could be Murphy calling about the lead you found."

Usually Murphy's name alone would get me up because money and the shredded remains of a long time friendship were attached to it. But nothing was going to move me from this spot right now.

"She can wait."

Bob pulled a now familiar move and I was suddenly looking up at him and the bedroom ceiling. I really wanted to know how he did that.

" Either answer the phone or I will Harry. And I'll gladly tell Lt. Murphy what you're really doing instead of the job she's paying you for. The pay that is going to take care of this months rent." Bob warned, the glint in his blue eyes told me he'd really do it too.

Ignoring Murphy didn't bother me so much. Angry Murphy barging into my apartment with my death sentence because I was too busy getting laid when I should be helping her was a different story.

I glared. " You're evil."

" Where ever I can manage it."He purred before climbing off me.

I sighed. It was gonna be a painful walk to that phone.

To be continued... 


	5. Payback

Author's Note: This is the last smut chapter of this story, well for a while at least. I really love everyones feedback, it's really encouraging. Murphy makes an appearance in this chapter, most of the show cast will start leaking in the story as it progress's. Promise.

* * *

I caught the phone by the fifth ring, casting a glance up at the shifting figure on my bed as I cradled the receiver against my shoulder. 

" Dresden."

"Harry, would you learn to answer your phone like a decent person."

I winced. " Morning Murphy."

" Morning? Harry it's two in the afternoon."

I was suprised by that and glanced at the kitchen clock which verified it.

" What do you know, it is two o'clock." I said with amusement. It didn't make the obviously ticked off cop on my phone happy.

" You were supposed to be at my office by noon. Did you forget promising that Harry?" She asked and I could practically see her fingers reaching for that bottle of pills she popped on a regular basis thanks to me. I cursed. I was supposed to bring her the plan involving the cloaking potion this afternoon. I'd stayed up to make that deadline. Though, in all honesty I had a very good excuse for forgetting.

" Damn Murphy, I'm sorry. Look. Give me an twenty minutes to get cleaned up and I'll be right down. I'll even bring you something that will make you smile." I said with a grin. Trying to ooze charm down the connection.

I heard her sigh and it wasn't the one that told me I was in the clear.

" I have a meeting with my boss in ten, I don't even think you could get a flying carpet down her in that time." The sarcasm was pleasantly thick in her voice. " But if you get down here at five o'clock maybe, 'maybe', you can redeem yourself by doing something useful."

I grinned.

" Yeah, five. I can do that. See ya then Murph."

The line went dead as soon as the words were out of my mouth, I shook my head before setting down the receiver. Maybe I wasn't the only one who needed to get laid.

" Hey Bob, I gotta meet Murphy at five. Let me jump in the shower and we can go get something in your stomach that's not toxic left over take out." I called up to the loft, opening a closet to look for a fresh towel. I was in luck, I'd remembered to do laundry last week.

I got no answer and that worried me.

" Bob?"

I was met with a heavy sigh. " I heard you Harry. I'm not some wayward child who needs to respond to your every word."

" Nice to see mortality hasn't changed you." I chuckled , slinging the towel over my shoulder and heading for the bathroom.

------------

I waited till the sound of the water running reached me before venturing out of bed. I left the pile of discarded clothing be for the moment. Sitting atop the stairs with a sheet pulled over my lap I finally had time to think. But the sun streaming in the open windows had quickly stolen my attention as it warmed my skin.

It was enough to finally overload my sensory senses and my face fell into my palms. I hadn't truly cried since Winnifred's death.

He'd given this to me, at risk to his own life, against his present safety from the High Council. I would never have to wonder how things felt, how it tasted, how it smelled. I would just know. I would never have to stand by and watch Harry tortured ever again.

------------

The shower felt good, washing away any residue that had managed to cling to me this last week. I turned it up enough to make my skin turn red and the glass door to fog over. Shutting out the world in the process so my mind could run over last night. Blood, tears, sex, love, death. How many people can include all that in one night?

Blood... that was the part that confused me. Bob had known my blood was important to the spell but he still hadn't told me why. I made some guesses of course, but they all catered to the hopeless romantic in me.

I traced the path his fingers had carved into my skin, very little of me had been left unexplored. It frustrated me that I didn't know Bob's skin so well. Hell, last night was the first time I'd ever seen him naked.

I grabbed hold of myself, rubbing a thumb across the tip and almost came. Hell's Bell's he left me hard. I wasn't complaining about the effect Bob had on me, not in a million years. But it wasn't fair that I'd yet to return the favor. I was kind of pissed that he'd refused to let me touch him, and I'd gotten so close this morning until the phone rang. Even Murphy seemed to be in on the plot to stop me from hearing Bob scream my name.

I heard the shower door open and a pair of wiry arms wrapped around my waist. The heat of the shower and the body pressed against my back was almost too much.

A content sigh near my ear made me turn. Bob's chin was propped on my shoulder, eyes closed as the water rushed down the planes of his face. I wanted to brush back the wet white hair that was plastered against his forehead. But I'd have to disturb the way we were positioned. He looked too blissful right now to do that.

Yet, as usual, my mouth was not listening to my body's standstill.

" Bob, got a question for ya." I said quietly, one hand bracing our combined weight against the shower wall while the other brushed across his circling arms.

" Hmmm?" Bob didn't appear to be a talkative morning person.

" Ignore the phrasing, but why didn't we fuck like bunnies last night?"

I looked back again and Bob's blue eyes were practically piercing through me.

" Dresden, I do believe we need to have a discussion about you're vocabulary one of these days." He drawled dangerously.

The tone made me shiver and I wanted to ask if that was a promise. Instead I gave him a weak laugh.

" Well I thought making love would make me sound like a girl." I said sheepishly. His eyes softened a little. " The question still stands though. You didn't even get anything out of last night, the closest I got to touching you was this morning. Doesn't seem fair in my opinion."

He looked like he was thinking about that and preoccupied himself by placing a kiss on my shoulder blade where a bullet wound had left its mark years ago. I swear if he used his tongue I was not going to be responsible for my actions.

" You didn't have that much energy last night as it was. I wanted you rested before we did anything more...strenuous." His baritone deepened on that last word and it went right where he planned it to and I groaned.

" I don't consider a simple hand job strenuous Bob, I'm still young you know. I can give what I get."

I felt his nails lightly dig into my hip and I bit my lip so I wouldn't yelp.

" Language Harry." He warned.

" Stop that Bob." I panted, trying to control my body so it wouldn't react. Yeah right.

" Stop what?" He purred in my ear and raked his nails down to my thigh. My eyes almost rolled back into my head.

" Stop that, please." The strain in my voice was clear now.

He simply chuckled and his hand moved further towards my inner thigh. I didn't think I could take much more of that and grabbed his wrist.

----------

I had been so busy entertaining myself with Harry's vocal reactions that I hadn't really anticipated any retribution.

But when my back hit the shower wall rather harshly I realized that my teasing may of been a bit overboard. I couldn't move because Harry's weight was pressing me into the cold tile, the wrist he still held pinned to the wall beside me.

" I asked nicely." Harry whispered harshly against my throat, his free hand on my stomach, pressing me harder into the barrier behind me. I could feel the curve of a wicked smile against the hollow of my throat and my shock was quickly replaced with a rush of arousal.

I had always been the aggressor with my sexual partners, the dominant if you will. Even before Winnifred I enjoyed the look of bliss on another's face rather then being at someone else's mercy. It was a power even headier then magic sometimes. But Harry, he was not like any of the past. And the power play was intriguing, stimulating.

My free hand trailed down his stomach, leaving a crackle of magic to lick against his wet skin. I watched Harry's stomach cave a little as he tried to avoid it and my hand was suddenly trapped against his chest.

I looked up to see Harry grinning at me.

" No touching Bob, it's my turn."

The low resonance of his voice made me shiver. I could easily switch places with him, I could use magic, could refuse to let go. But I didn't. I wanted to see what happened, I wanted to feel it.

-----------

I let go of Bob's wrists and rushed forward to kiss him. It suprised him and he nearly slammed his head back against the tile, but my hand stopped the impact and pulled him deeper in.

Bob groaned and I felt his fingers lacing through my short hair. I slanted my mouth against his, licking his lower lip so he'd let me in. He tugged on my hair in response and I couldn't help the guttural noise I made.

He tugged again I could tell it was experimental this time. It was hard enough to make me see stars and I ground against him, god that felt good. Obviously I didn't have account of all my erroneous zones.

Bob laughed between the panting. " That's rather kinky Harry," He teased. He was tugging rhythmically now and it was driving me crazy.

" You're not exactly impervious yourself."

I proved that point by taking his bottom lip between my teeth and nibbling on it. This time it was Bob's hips that bucked against mine. I reached between our bodies and was extremely thankful the shower was still on, because it was the perfect lubricant as I wrapped my fingers around him.

His nails dug into my scalp and I clenched my teeth. His eyes were wide open and for a moment we didn't move. I stared back and saw how beautifully iridescent his eyes were misted with lust. The shower was loud, but his harsh breathing was all I heard.

I didn't break eye contact as my hand began to slide up and down his length but Bob promptly lost all visual hints of control. His eyes shut tight, his forehead lolled down to fall on my shoulder. I wrapped a steading arm around his waist and continued on.

" Oh god, Harry...I..."

His voice was close to my ear now, and that, mixed with the building moans and panting was doing a number on my already hard erection. My hips moved in the same rhythm as my hand after a while and we were both clinging to each other to stay upright.

The heat from the shower was making it hard to breathe. Bob was murmuring my name over and over again like a mantra and it only made me thrust harder, my grip tighter. After that I couldn't tell what the hell he was saying, I couldn't hear anything but the beat of my own heart hammering in my ears.

Then suddenly everything came back in a rush. The scolding water hitting my back, the sting of Bob's nails leaving half moon marks in the back of my skull and the way he shouted my name as he came. But my mind was gone as quickly as it had returned as I was overcome with my own climax. Bob's name spilling from my lips in a garbled bark.

My body was rigid as I rode out the waves and slowly traveled down from the high until I relaxed. When I was once again aware of my surroundings I could feel Bob still using my body to keep himself upright.

I opened my eyes to see Bob's head titled back, exposing his throat to my view as he tried to catch his breathe. I had never seen him so out of sorts before, not when it didn't involve pain. He looked so vulnerable and if that smile, not a smirk, an honest to god smile that was turning up his lips had something to do with me. Then I was pretty damn proud of myself.

My fingers reached out and I did give in to combing the wet hair back from his face. His eyes opened lazily to peer at me, I smirked and he laughed. It was filled with the same rich baritone his speaking voice was and it sent a pleasant jolt through me.

I leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, pulling back before he could return it.

" I love you."

----------

I heard Harry blurt the words out rather quickly after he'd kissed me and I blinked a few times, still trying to regain a normal breathing pattern after what we'd just done. I felt myself smile again after only a few seconds. I detached my hands from his hair and let them slid down to either side of his throat.

" I know." I said quietly, letting my thumb gently stroke the hollow of his throat.

Harry quirked a suspicious eyebrow at me. " It was my blood right? It's why the spell worked."

" Perceptive as ever." I said with a slight trace of my normal sarcasm.

Harry snorted. " Well that's just plain cheating."

" Yes. But it did have to be mutual for it to really work. It wouldn't of worked if I didn't love you in return." I said matter of factly.

Harry grinned and pulled me back under the shower with him. " Yeah, I know."

To be continued...


	6. The Details

Disclaimer: I don't own Bob and Harry, sad but true.

Author's Note: This is actually going to be the last chapter of this story. It is abrupt and I'm sorry about that. But I'm going to treat this as an episode. I just can't tell you exactly when the next episode will come out. Eventually it will, but for right now I'll call this an end and promise an eventual sequel. Thank you all for the lovely comments, and I'm sorry for leaving you all hanging.

* * *

It took us another half hour to actually untangle from each other and clean up. Harry had gotten dressed before me and was now watching under the guise of drying his hair as I searched for my own clothing that had been tossed in various directions last night. So far, I'd managed to find my trousers and socks and slip into those. I declined Harry's suggestion that I slip into my vest as well while I searched for my shirt.

My stomach was irritating me; I was well aware of what it wanted. Turning with my newly found jacket slung over one arm, I saw Harry give me a lopsided smile from under his towel.

"Is there only left-over, 'take out' in your refrigerator, or were you joking?" I asked pensively. No matter how hungry I was, I had seen how quickly-processed food congealed if left in a refrigerated state for too long. It did not appeal to my appetite at all.

"Don't worry, we're going out to eat. Just as soon as you get dressed, so hurry up. All the good places are gonna close soon." Harry reassured me, pulling the towel off his head to reveal a mess of tousled black hair that was still slightly damp. I had the urge to comb through it with my fingers.

"Harry, do you realize what time it is?" I asked curiously.

Harry gave me a puzzled look, like he wasn't aware why that mattered.

I sighed. "It's almost four. Don't you have a rather pressing appointment at five?"

A few curses, and Harry was already halfway down the stairs. He turned at the landing and pointed at me.

"You, get dressed. I'm gonna make something that passes for lunch. I'll make it up to you later, but if we don't get down there on time, Murphy will have your hide by association."

"And, why am I going, exactly?" I asked the man's back as he disappeared into the kitchen.

"Moral support," he shouted.

"Again, why am I going?"

"Shut up, Bob, or I'm eating this by myself."

I chuckled and went back to my so-far fruitless search for clothing. I knew the true reason I was being included in the trip was for Harry's peace of mind that the High Council was not going to come along and snatch me while he was away. We still had to talk about the repercussions of what we'd done, but one more important hitch in Harry's agenda right now might very well blow the poor boy's fuse, so I would keep it to myself for the time being. But it still had to be dealt with soon if we were to make this work.

My eyes caught a flash of white amidst all the browns and greys of Harry's preferred color scheme. I fished the button-down shirt from under the bed and sighed with relief, slipping it onto my shoulders. Fastening it, though, was going to be a problem.

"Harry!"

Some pots banged about downstairs. "What, Bob?"

I made my way to the kitchen to find Harry mixing something red in a pot. I guessed it was pasta sauce.

"This may be a useless request, but do you have a needle and thread?"

Harry's eyes lifted up to answer me but words never came out. He just stared with a slightly dumb expression on his face.

"Did I do that?" he asked sheepishly, pointing to the handful of shirt buttons I'd been able to scavenge off the floor that were no longer attached to my shirt. The fabric hanging uselessly off to either side of my chest.

"Yes, you were rather hasty last night," I teased, giving him an affectionate smile that only grew as Harry turned a nice shade of red. And to think this was the same man who had me pinned against a shower wall less then an hour ago.

"Well, I don't have anything to fix the shirt with, but I do have another idea," he said quickly, pulling the pot off the stove and pouring the contents into a single bowl. He set this before me with a can of soda and a spoon.

"Go ahead and eat, I'll fix the outfit thing."

"Aren't you eating?" I asked, noticing the single setting.

"Already ate. Chowed down the old takeout."

I felt sick at the fact that he had eaten that sludge in a minute's time. Eating anything that fast was not healthy.

"And you expect me to kiss that mouth?" I deadpanned.

Harry grinned. "The stuff won't kill ya, Bob."

"I believe that's a matter of opinion, my dear boy."

Harry just laughed, admitting defeat before he turned wordlessly to 'fix' my wardrobe problem.

The red substance in my bowl turned out to be very thin spaghetti sauce and small, circular pasta. I was suprised that it tasted fine, albeit in need of a few spices to give it true flavor. It was still enough to satiate my hunger for now. I'd have to make sure dinner tonight was not produced out of a tin, though. The soda was too cold, and I nearly choked on the first swallow. The flavor was so sweet that I was definitely drinking water until I found something that didn't taste like liquified sugar. Not a terrible first meal, but admittedly not the best. Harry came back while I was washing out the dishes.

I smiled when he leaned forward to kiss me. My hand reached up to tug at his hair and it forced Harry to break away with a little gasp I enjoyed.

"Okay, Bob, this is a temporary fix. So don't freak out, all right?" Harry said carefully.

I didn't like the tone he was using, and I suddenly eyed the bundle of black clothing he had. That was not my jacket.

-------------

I was shocked that Bob hadn't complained about the Spaghetti-o's thing, but that was probably since he didn't know what it was. But there was no way the man was going to get into my clothes without a fight.

" Temporary fix." I repeated as if that were going to save me.

I handed him a questionably designed t-shirt that had was flat black with random splotches of white paint all over it. Something Lisa bought me when we first got together in a failed attempt to update my wardrobe. I'd never worn the shirt in defense of my own style so it had never been worn. Guaranteed cleanliness. I also gave him one of my old leather jackets to cover the shirt up if he really hated it.

Bob wordlessly took the articles of clothing from me and held them a good distance from his body.

" I am not wearing these." Bob stated disdainfully.

" They're clean." I protested.

Bob quirked a disbelieving eyebrow at me and I growled in annoyance. Despite my love for the man I could hear the mental clock ticking away to my death at the hands of one Connie Murphy if we didn't get going soon, finicky, centuries-old wizards be damned.

Bob draped the clothes across the couch and crossed his arms over his partially nude chest. It was enough to force my eyes down to the silvery white hair trailing down to his slacks.

" Harry, you do own a few half-decent dress shirts. I know, I've seen you wear them." Bob objected in the superior way he always did. Though I had started to notice that the helpless whine had started to disappear since last night.

" Sorry, spent my last check on food instead of dry cleaning. I'm irresponsible that way." I snarked back, crossing my arms to mock his stance.

Bob glared at me down his nose and that was all it took to make me feel idiotic, my arms flopping back to my sides.

Bainbridge 1, Dresden 0.

Somehow I knew my points weren't going get any better through out Lord Bainbridge's first day on the mortal coil.

" Please?" I begged.

Bob's head cocked to the side and I knew that was trouble. Then he grinned and I knew I was screwed.

-----------

Okay, so it took a lot of groveling and some really lude promises but it got Bob into the outfit. And I was happier for it, especially with the view.

The whole outfit was black all the way down to his slacks and dress shoes. It made him look dangerous.The shirt had been too tight on me but it was incredibly form fitting on Bob's lightly muscled chest. The beat-up leather jacket fell straight and stopped just below his hips, showing off his lithe form instead of swallowing it with the bulk of fabric. We were gonna have to stay clear of Boy's Town with him looking like sex on legs.

We got outside and the Chicago weather hit us full force. I was used to the cold weather, but Bob who had been chilling in the warm apartment all night and day quickly zipped up the borrowed jacket, cutting off my view in the process. I had to fight not to throw an arm around him to share body heat.

" Harry."

I turned to see Bob standing next to the Jeep, which I had passed in favor of walking.

" What?"

" Aren't we taking the car? It is a rather long way to the precinct."

And Bob would know, he had to drag my ass down to the morgue last week after all. I gave him a pointed look.

" Two full fledged wizards, in a car? Bob, I don't have the money to fix her after that kind of trip. We walk. You always complain about not getting out more, so let's go. We still have an hour to kill." I teased him before turning on my heel and proceeding to walk.

I didn't hear Bob follow until his dramatic sigh practically filled my right ear. " If we must. At least tell me about this case since we have time to waste."

I nodded. " Murphy's people found six bodies in the last couple of months with the same m.o., along with the joyful bonus of having their souls ripped out before they died."

Bob raised an eyebrow. " And is Murphy aware of this little side note?"

" Of course not Bob, why would I tell her that? The Chicago PD don't know how to check for soul harvesting. I'd be out of a job if they did."

" Then why were you brought on the case? Were their deaths of the supernatural?"

I stuffed my hands in my pockets. " There was a grisgris bag found on each victim, some of the nasty kind. The reports say it's the killer's calling card."

Bob slowed his step and both his eyebrows shot up in surpise." Voodoo, you think they were killed by a bokor, a dark voodoo practitioner?"

" I don't know Bob. So far it's all questions and no answers." I grumbled. Too many dead so far, and not enough clues to help me catch the killer.

Now, voodoo isn't really as bad as it seems. Like any form of magic, it seems more sinister to an outsider. It's really a lot of grey magic that can't be classified as good or bad. But again, like any other form of magic, there is the good and the bad. Now here in America, we have a watered down version of the African voodoo called hoodoo. And it's usually used for good. Find a root practitioner and you can get a grisgris bag, good ones, to help you get through a bout of the flu. Or a saint blessing to get your life to start looking up. A lot of faith magic and Catholic saints are mixed into hoodoo.

But everything can be twisted. Bokors are the baddies in voodoo, they are the ones that you expect to have the voodoo dolls, zombies, hexes and soul dealings. And since all signs were actually pointing at the obvious, I thought it was a fair to follow the lead. Maybe a bit too easy, but that's why I wasn't accusing anyone just yet.

" Were they connected in any way, anything at all that made them obvious targets?" Bob asked, somehow managing to pull off the way his arms folded behind his back as he walked along side me.

I shook my head, bringing one hand up to scrub at my face. I'd managed to forget all this stuff while we were together, now I remembered why it had been so vital last night to make the potion. " Two women, three men and a teenage girl. All lived in separate parts of the city, different ages and lifestyles. Their jobs wouldn't even allow them to meet."

Bob shrugged. " They could have known each other socially. Strange groups are known to gather when they share an interest. Job and location have nothing to do with it."

" Murphy's already looked into that, nothing. I almost wish it was some coven gone wrong, would be a lot easier to figure this out. But I think they're just being taken out at random."

Bob frowned and stopped walking next to a bus station stop. I watched carefully as his brow furrowed. " Harry, you can't possibly think a mere cloaking potion will get you into a bokor's lair. Just like any practitioner, your powers will give you away." He sounded alarmed by the idea. I couldn't really blame him.

I grimaced. " I really don't want to be on the bad side of another magic community. So I figure we take the idea to Murphy, tell her as little about the 'how', emphasize more on the 'why'. And get to work on getting some basic information we need without getting noticed...Only problem with that is..."

" You need to convince Murphy to let you do the infiltrating." Bob finished with a smirk.

I sighed. " Yeah."

The smirk didn't leave Bob's face as he turned and walked on ahead of me. " This I do need to see."

I shot an annoyed glare at his back. " Glad to know I have your full support there, buddy."

He chuckled. " Always, Harry."

Fini

* * *


End file.
